


【AC】【HC无差】虎父无犬子

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: 一个源于涂鸦的AU，但愿沙雕能为肯威父子带来另一种可能。





	【AC】【HC无差】虎父无犬子

 

“父亲。”一头半大的狼崽对被他捏在两掌之间的一只海参如是说。

海参没能按着狼崽原先设想的那样接他的台词，被怪力压住，即便那只是两块肉垫，身为一只棘皮动物，那也不是他原本应承受的重担。

狼崽慌张地放开了爪子，委屈地再喊了一声：“父亲。”

“哦，儿子。”海参终于开口了，被摔回水里时砸得眼前出现了几颗星星，他正努力让自己清醒过来。

得到回应的狼崽兴奋极了，同他的兄弟一般做出了他们表示亲昵的举动：伸出舌头把海参舔了一遍，从头到尾。鉴于海参在水里的灵活性，狼崽只舔回了一嘴咸涩的海水，苦得他的脸都皱成了一团。

“我以为你的脑子大一点至少能多思考一些东西，”海参恢复过来后不无嘲讽地说，“瞪大你的眼睛瞧瞧，我不是你的父亲，我们甚至不是一个物种！”

“但是你能听得懂我说的话，有个人说过，鱼的脑子根本不能处理对话这么复杂的东西。”

“我甚至不是鱼——”海参非常想翻一个白眼，但他不得不承认狼崽子说得有道理，他陷入了思考，他是为什么来这沙滩的？“康纳，你……”

“你果然是我的父亲！”狼崽兴奋得直摇尾巴，“你知道我的名字。”他已经逮了不知道多少只海参才找到了属于他的那个，在鹰眼不能使用的情况下找人真的很难。

海参楞了楞，看向狼崽的目光带上了点赞许：“看起来你也没那么蠢。”

狼崽像是害羞了一般用前爪刨了刨沙子，然后忽然想起什么似的把一样东西扣到海参的头顶——其实狼崽根本分不清哪才是头部——接着才小心翼翼地用掌心把海参重新托了起来。“帽子。”他抢在海参发问前说到，“和你之前戴的那顶长得一样，我拜托族母做的，它能让你离开水也不会有事。现在，你能和我一起出发了。”

不等得到回答，狼崽把海参甩到了头顶，海参就像陷进流沙里一样被毛发淹没。他真的有自己的血统？海参不得不再一次怀疑，狼崽早已撒开腿奔跑起来。

“等等……去哪？”海参不得不死死抓住一戳毛才不至于让自己飞出去。

“我们必须寻找变回去的方法。”康纳加快了脚步，低着头往前直冲进了树林里，“还有父亲，轻一点，我不希望我额头正中秃了一块。”

“我以为你的兜帽就是为这个才设计成那样子的。”海尔森抓得更紧了，“你应该考虑到现在的速度对于我来说有些过快了。”他的记忆正一点一点回来，但他依旧不知道为什么他的灵魂会被困进一只海参里。

康纳发出了声呜咽，可能代表着后知后觉的歉意，他没有放缓脚步但也没继续谴责父亲蹂躏他毛发的行为。

风变成了他们两侧夹道欢呼，后退的枝叶只残留下块状的色斑。无论是人类的模样还是狼的模样，康纳在树林里奔跑的身姿就同他母亲一样漂亮。反观自己，软绵绵的身体、虚张声势的肉刺毫无作用……海尔森不无嫉妒地想，康纳好歹是被困进了一只狼的身体里，虽然现在还只是只狼崽子，但未来肯定是只威风凛凛的头狼。

海尔森抬起头透过浓密的狼毛望向蓝天，他甚至觉得康纳跑得比天上的雄鹰还要快。

不愧是我儿子。他抑制不住自己产生类似的情感，在他还是人类的时候他已经知道康纳是多么优秀，现在变成这样的形态只会让他的优点更为明显。

“如果你还愿意考虑照顾你的老父亲，你应当记得你还没有解释我们正往哪去，我们需要做什么。”

伴着风吹进康纳耳朵的声音让海尔森的话听起来不那么刺耳，狼动了动他的双耳，说：“可能是苹果或者伊甸碎片或者别的什么东西干的，我不确定，但我知道我需要找到你并把你带到目的地。”

海尔森发出了一个优雅又绵长的叹词，偏偏康纳就是明白其中蕴含的不满。“你看不见那个指路的绿色小点吗？还有旁边的金色字符。”康纳用鼻子指了指他的右侧，海尔森望去，那里什么都没有。

“很遗憾。”

“哦。”

海尔森冷淡地应了，他没再说更多。莫名的焦虑袭击了康纳，他觉得他又一次搞砸了，阿塔思特西克让他们的灵魂变回了原初的形态，这本该是一个契机，让他们能够抛下刺客和圣殿的执念单纯的只是用他们自己本身来面对对方。狼崽的耳朵塌了下去。

海尔森不明白康纳为什么又突然闹起了脾气，他除了黑灰色的毛发外看不见其他东西，不代表他不能感知突然降临的奇妙氛围，难道他应该夸奖一下对方他拥有他没有的东西超棒棒的？

所幸沉默的时间没有太久，康纳在一棵树前面停了下来。“这就是我们需要达到的目标。”

“嗯？”海尔森挪动着自己，想要从毛发中挣脱出去。康纳适时地趴下身体，并举起爪子示意他的父亲上前。

真是贴心呢。海尔森愤愤地想，他挪到了狼爪子上，小心地观察着周围。没什么特殊的，海尔森同样开启不了鹰眼视觉，他眼里这不过是再寻常不过的森林一角。

“父亲，金色的字符改变了，它需要两条鱼。”

“所以，我们还得回到海边。哦，我忘了问，你会捕鱼吗？”

康纳犹豫了一会才回答到：“……当然。”他想，捕鱼并不会比和熊搏斗难到哪去，况且现在他是一只擅长捕猎的狼。康纳不愿意承认，是他的自尊心在作祟，他固执地不想在父亲面前示弱，或者说，他有意在海尔森面前炫耀他的能耐，跟那些炫耀尾羽的雄鸟一样。

 

“啪。”狼崽几乎是砸进了水里，溅起的水花甚至溅到了待在礁石上的海参身上。

“认知之父在上，你想用体重砸死鱼的想法过于天真了。”海尔森遗憾地看着受到惊吓从礁石中飞快游走的鱼。“我原本以为你跟着你母亲能学一手不错的捕鱼技巧。”

“我学会的是捕猎技巧，而不是成为一名渔夫。”康纳湿漉漉地站在浅滩中，声音听起来有些恼怒，他忘记自己先前的话，“我认为水里才是你现在擅长的领域，父亲。”

“耐心点，儿子，把我当成鱼饵的想法不会对此有任何帮助。”海尔森设法让自己的声音听起来不那么幸灾乐祸，虽然他看到狼崽子吃瘪十分愉悦。“想想你学过的技巧，即便你的双手变成了爪子，它们也一样好用。”

狼崽放轻了脚步，肉垫踩在沙地上几乎没有激起一点水纹。

他是个极有天赋的刺客。海尔森感慨，他已经放弃掩饰自己内心对康纳表现出来的优秀的赞赏了。

一条忘记危险的鱼游了回来，狼崽果断且迅速地伸出了爪子……

“噗通。”水的浮力让狼崽再一次摔了一跤，鱼果不其然地再一次溜走了。

康纳懊恼地划着水回到浅滩，泄愤似地把水甩向了海尔森所在的礁石。“看来你说的并不对。”他对海尔森说道。

就像一个叛逆的孩子一样，他尽力地按照父亲所教导的去做了，然后失败了，他当然能把这次失败归咎于父亲的教导上去。

“你是头狼，不是一只蠢熊！”海尔森难得地拔高了声调，“你们战斗的武器不是爪子，而是利齿。你竟然还需我来提醒你这一点。”

“是你说我的手变成利爪——”

“那只是个比喻。”如果还有手的话，海尔森很想捂住自己的脸，让别人以为他在气恼自己的帽子像个卷饼也无所谓。“你真是无可救药。”

“父亲，为什么到现在你还执着地跟我争吵？”

“看看是谁在闹脾气。”海尔森没注意到自己的肉刺都竖了起来，“你只听见你想听见的，根本不愿意想一想别人的话背后的深意。”肉刺肉眼可见的塌了下去，他把自己团成了一团，这是海参受伤的姿态。

“你也不愿意站在我的角度想一想。”

海尔森用沉默回答了他。他不知道康纳这句话到底是否另有所指，他不愿意冒险暴露自己的想法。又或者，他应该坦诚地同康纳推心置腹一番？毕竟现在他只是一只海参，而不是大团长，而康纳现在也只是一只半大的狼崽。

他们是同样被命运玩弄的两个灵魂，仅此而已。

狼崽这才发现了海参的变化，呜呜地叫着尾巴也垂了下来，康纳觉得自己应该向海尔森道歉，一时之间他却不知道该怎么开口。

海尔森也气急了，他根本没办法控制自己的身体，他绝对没有想向康纳示弱的意图，虽然他想通了一些东西。

康纳犹豫着要不要靠到海尔森身边，给他舔舔毛之类的，无法说出口的话用行动表示也可以……的吧？

海尔森最后还是决定像个长辈一样率先做出表率，原谅他的儿子一次。他舒展开身体，刚抬头入眼的就是康纳猩红的舌头，上面的倒刺清晰可见。“你想谋杀我吗？”海参艰难地左右挪动，发现怎样都无法逃开狼舌的攻击范围，他闭上了眼。

“嗷呜。”狼崽嚎叫了一声，舌头堪堪停在了海参的头顶，显然他也发现了他的舌头对于一只海参来说是大杀器。“你说得对，父亲。”

海尔森确定康纳的话是意有所指了。

第三次尝试的狼崽飞快吸收了之前失败的教训，熟练地游到了鱼群聚集的碎石旁边。

他没有惊动任何一条鱼，狼崽屏住呼吸悄悄地把头也扎紧了水里。作为狼，他能在水中憋得更久，康纳耐心地等待着。

倏地，他出手了，同时发力的四肢帮助他跃进了很长一段距离，尖锐的牙齿能确保猎物无法逃脱。就这样，一条肥得游不快的鱼成了他的第一份猎物。

康纳骄傲地扬起脖子，把自己的战利品展示给海尔森。鱼还在挣扎，鱼尾拍打在脸上有些疼，可康纳坚持着，他想确定海尔森看见了他的战果。

在康纳出水的瞬间，海尔森就知道他成功了，他无来由地确定这件事。当然，康纳胜利的姿态让他放心地让夸赞的话语流露出来，“做的不错。”海尔森相信他与康纳之间的距离足够远，他的称赞传不到狼崽的耳中。

显然，海风把海尔森的话带到足够远的地方。

“嗷嗷！”狼崽激动地嚎了一声，明显是听见了海参的夸奖，他克制不住内心冲动让本能占据了上风。当然，嘴里的鱼也掉回了水里，他不得不手忙脚乱地把还没死透想逃跑的鱼抓回来。

蠢透了。海尔森笑了起来，他意识到康纳的天真或许不是一件坏事。同时，他也意识到，康纳可能还是只海狼——虽然还是狼，但带了个海字，也算找到了他们之间血缘关系的佐证了。

 

接下来的事情变得顺利不少，康纳带着鱼和海参回到了那棵树下。当他们把鱼放在树根的时候，金色的光芒包围了他们两人。

一股神奇的力量把他们的灵魂拽了出来，海尔森清楚地看见他们暂时寄居过的身体化为了点点金光消散在空气中。

仿佛经历新生，海尔森觉得重力重新影响了他，有什么很沉的东西拽着他往下落。他看向身侧，属于康纳的灵魂正紧紧拽着他。不是康纳正拉着他往下坠，相反，他减轻了他下坠的速度。

康纳的情绪透过接触传递给了海尔森，这促使他伸出手。就在海尔森碰到康纳的一瞬，肉体摔倒在地的声音提醒了他。

他们回来了。

“父亲。”

海尔森正压在康纳的身上——当然是因为海参在最后一刻都待在狼崽的头上的缘故。

这一幕似曾相识。海尔森饶有兴致地还原了当时的场景，他制住康纳想撑起身体的手，“就没有别的话想说了吗？”

“呃……你好重。”

“就这样？！”

康纳舔舔嘴唇，狼崽的习性还留在他的身体里，他想做那件他一直没成功过的事情。

温热的舌头舔到了海尔森的嘴角。

圣殿骑士的大团长僵住了，“告诉我，你明白这个举动的含义。”

“示好，我想。”康纳诚实地说了。“经历过刚才的奇妙旅程，阿塔思特西克在启发我们可以走另一条道路。”

“另一条道路。”海尔森重复了一遍，他和康纳的眼神对上了，他确定从自己的儿子眼中看见了他所理解的东西。“你终于想丢下你那不切实际的信条了？”最后海尔森还是习惯性地讽刺道。

他真不该这么说。康纳的眼里迸出了火花，就在海尔森以为他会像从前那样反击的时候，康纳按捺住了自己握紧的拳头。

“绝不，但一切都可能改变。”

海尔森长叹了口气，然后不由自主地笑了起来。“很好，你终于理解了。”他笑着说。

康纳给了海尔森一个询问的眼神，他不明白他笑什么。然而海尔森直接笑出了声，堪堪在康纳真的生气前收住。

“好吧，关于另一条道路的事情我们可以回头慢慢说。”海尔森起身一把拉起康纳。

他们谁没有没有再放开互相紧握的手。

 

END.

 

 


End file.
